


共入地狱

by ShadowSangzi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSangzi/pseuds/ShadowSangzi
Summary: 代发，某p先生的车的补档。请p先生填完自己的坑。坐在坑底嗷嗷待哺。





	共入地狱

**Author's Note:**

> #题目废，反正就是车
> 
> #幼儿园车手，正经的，第一次写车，估计不好吃还有毒。请各位看官提出宝贵的修改意，土下座
> 
> #本文主明，ooc，没脑子，没逻辑，所有剧情为了后半部的开车服务
> 
> #能接受第三条的再看正文，致谢

如果可以的话，明智吾郎不是很想握上面前伸来的那只手。

他看着面前人一副邀请他来一曲华尔兹一般的手势，恨不得化身一只乌鸦啄死他。然而即使已经只剩一团灵魂的他也能明显察觉到对方身上已经出现了什么了不得的变化，而他的本能在叫嚣最好不要轻易惹恼对方。

真是太过分了，连我自己的潜意识都在劝我顺从这个阁楼垃圾。明智挫败的内心活动转化成了他灵魂光团表面的一阵波动，随后明智光团被仿佛等的有点不耐烦的阁楼垃圾一点也不温柔的拎了起来，然后被扔进了一个......一个玻璃瓶？

明智光团气的撞了一下瓶壁，他现在是个团子根本没法说话，但是不代表他就会接受和球状海藻一样的待遇。然后隔着瓶壁明智看到阁楼垃圾轻飘飘的一个眼神，仿佛在说你真无聊。

明智光团很泄气，恨恨的又撞了几下玻璃瓶。

 

#

来栖晓从“灵魂聚集之地”回到天鹅绒房间时，伪神正挂着冷酷的微笑等在桌子后面。

“为何要追逐已死之人的幻影，难道你自己不也很清楚这只是虚无缥缈的可能性吗？”

伪神含混而指代不明的言语落在被放进来栖晓上衣口袋的瓶子里的明智光团耳朵里，让光团有一瞬间停止了它幼稚的撞瓶子举动。“那个世界可是喜怒无常的存在，你居然真的能做的毫发无伤的出来。”

“很简单。”它听见阁楼垃圾平静一如以往的声音，“不过我不是很想告诉你我怎么做到的。”

“理解——人类总是喜欢保持一些彼此之间的秘密，我的同盟者你也不例外。”伪神哼哼笑了两声，“事实上我喜欢秘密，秘密让人类像个人类。”

“你这话是什么意思。”

“你大可以当做这是你忠实的盟友对你的提点。”伪神身上泛起了黑色的光芒。

然后他消失了，只留下来栖晓一个人站在面目全非的天鹅绒房间。明智光团待在瓶子里听得一头雾水，突然它感到他的“人形自走计程车”突然开始了移动。来栖晓似乎是有点歪歪倒倒的走了几步，然后重重的撞上了什么东西而跌坐下来。待在他口袋里的明智光团都能感到那阵剧烈的撞击感，差点一个不稳从来栖晓的口袋里滑出去。

那个阁楼垃圾怎么了？明智有点惴惴不安。眼前一片漆黑的情况下他什么情况都无法把握，他不喜欢很多事脱离控制的感觉，但是此刻他又没有手段得知外面发生了什么。而在这时明智开始听到阁楼垃圾发出了闷闷的喘息声，然后他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

这听上去糟透了，明智觉得就这么放任他咳下去也许他能把五脏六腑都咳出来。可是他又能做什么？即使他能做什么他也不是很想做。他又开始胡思乱想，没有察觉到从什么时候开始来栖晓的一切动静都消失了。待明智再想起来注意来栖晓的动静的时候，他发现自己的视点变了，不再是黑乎乎的衣服兜里的情景，而是被放在了不知道是桌子还是架子之类的什么东西上。他好奇的打量四周，一片漆黑。

这似乎是卢布朗那个乏味的小阁楼——在他还假装是怪盗团一员的时候他曾经和怪盗团的一群人聚在这里商量着行动计划，虽然最后明智知道了这不过是个来自怪盗团的伪装会议，他们真正地会议开在网路上——不论是那落满尘土的窗子还是那个品味奇特的拉面碗型装饰，都还是原来土不拉几的样子。

明智后知后觉的意识到了，他终于回来了现实，而且不是做梦里的情境。而将自己从那个虚无的世界拉出来的居然还是那个阁楼垃圾......真是让人完全笑不出来的状况，不过怎么觉得有点困，灵魂不是不需要睡眠的吗......

 

明智感觉自己睡了很久，他睁开眼睛的时候看到了卢布朗阁楼窗户外，太阳正在软软的往地平线里滑。也许此刻已近黄昏？明智收回了视线，随后发觉自己躺在一张完全不舒服的床上——虽然不知道之前躺了多久，至少现在这破床让他腰酸背痛。他撑起身子观察四周，这里仍然是破烂的卢布朗阁楼，只不过他从架子上移到了床上，并且胸口似乎在隐隐作痛。于是他低头看了一眼，震惊的发现他居然不再是灵魂状态而是就存在于自己的身体里，只不过这身体就像是强行从坟场挖出来的一样，胸口的衣服部分破开了一个大洞，还有灰褐色的血迹粘在上面——毫无疑问一定是那个阁楼垃圾做了些什么，不然他明智吾郎此刻应该是躺在泥巴地里与身边的一群孤魂野鬼跳探戈，而不是血糊糊的躺在阁楼里，让整个阁楼看上去仿佛凶案现场。

所以那个阁楼垃圾到底做了什么。

明智的求知欲几近爆棚，但是他也知道他从这里下去，走出去都不是明智的选择。毕竟明智吾郎已经是该灰飞烟灭在这个世界上的人类，而且胸口顶着一个大洞下楼接受路人的惊恐视线的洗礼也不是什么很有意思的事情。虽然那如果换成阁楼垃圾一定会乐于尝试一下，只有这种脱线的行为他从未羡慕过这个看上去比他现充多了的宿敌。

然后他注意到连接卢布朗一楼与阁楼间的楼梯上开始响起了脚步声，明智无言的注视着楼梯口。几秒钟后，有一头卷毛闯入了他的视线，紧接着是这一头卷毛的主人出现了。来栖晓围着一条粗布围裙，手里端着什么东西走了过来。对上明智的眼神来栖并没有做出什么吃惊的反应，反而在将杯子放在床另一边的茶几上后冲他挑衅似的笑了一下。

“还真是狼狈的不像明智你啊。”

明智的内心突然就燃起了一把怒火。

“你知道我些什么？”他从床上跳了起来，一把抓向来栖晓。对方看起来根本没想到他会突然发难，毫无防备的被他扯了个正着，一下跌倒在床上。紧接着明智极其迅速的扯开了歪歪扭扭挂在他自己脖子上的领带，狠狠地勒住了来栖晓的脖子。“你以为你了解我什么？”

 

“我可算你的救命恩人……你就这样回报我吗。”来栖晓即使被他这么摁在床上勒紧了那条碍眼的领带，脸上仍然是那个让明智爆出杀意的微笑表情。

“比如……蓄意谋杀？”

“你早就该死在那个审讯室里，你这滑不留手的阁楼垃圾。”明智毫不留情的收紧那根被自己捏的皱巴巴的领带，来栖终于保持不住自己游刃有余的表情。明智看着他的脸色开始发白，皱起眉头小口的喘起了粗气，突然感到了一股来历不明的快乐。

如果就这么把你勒死在这里，倒也不失为一个很好的选择，反正我早就满手血腥，不介意再加一条干掉全世界的精神寄托怪盗团团长的罪行！

然而他终究没能下去手，一种神奇的力量束缚住了他下一步的动作。明智震惊的看着自己的手违背了主人的意志慢慢松开，而来栖则是捂着喉咙坐起来咳了几声，抬起了一直放在口袋里的左手。

他的手里握着那个原来装过还处于灵魂状态的明智的瓶子，瓶子里是一个小小的、红色的还在跳动的东西。在伪装成勤恳工作的侦探的日子里，明智在很多血腥的凶杀案现场都见过裸露的这玩意，只是这个瓶子里的这玩意尺寸明显小了很多。

这是一颗心脏，而且不知道为什么，即使处于离体状态仍然保持着存活状态。更让明智吃惊的是他发觉这颗心脏的跳动频率无疑与他自己是一致的，一个恐怖的可能性浮上了他的脑海:也许这就是我的心脏……吗？

“不这样控制你一下……也许我就死在这了。”

来栖晓一边这么说着，一边当着明智的面开始上下抛着这小瓶子把玩。明智感觉自己仿佛也被来栖晓在空中抛来抛去，差点一口气梗过去。

“不要随便玩弄别人的心脏啊你这阁楼垃圾！”

“跪下求我啊。”来栖晓冷酷无情的接着抛瓶子。

“你去死吧。”明智一边说一边目光不由自主的黏在瓶子上撕也撕不下来。被忽视的怪盗团长发出了不满的的哼声，只用了不到两秒钟两人的攻守立场瞬间对换。被强行摁在阁楼破床上的明智脑袋咚的一声砸在了床板上，疼的半天没回过神来。

来栖晓双手撑在明智的脖颈两侧，整个人居高临下的压在他身上。明智试图挣扎的念头被来栖晓手里的心脏完全压制下来，甚至连动一动都很难办到，保持着这个满是压迫感的动作，来栖晓单手摘下了眼镜随手甩到一边。微微眯起的黑色眼瞳里第一次不再是平静无波的眼神，此刻的他仿佛一头捕捉到了猎物的黑豹，正在打量着从哪里下口吃掉明智。明智头一次在他这平时看起来人畜无害的宿敌身上感受到了森冷的杀意，一时之间连反抗的念头都消失不见。

“让你的救命恩人去死……可不行，你还没有付我救你的代价。”

从冰冷勾起的唇角掉出的暧昧话语砸的明智一个激灵。不待明智有进一步的反应，来栖晓自顾自的低声念叨下去并且伸手去解明智的衣扣。

“反正你也什么都付不出来，不如把你自己付给我吧。”

——你在说什么胡话？！明智几乎要脱口而出这句话，然而他还没张开嘴就被突如其来的一个吻堵了个正着。他瞬间感觉自己的头发一根一根炸了起来，但是内心却奇怪的不想抗拒，明智简直不敢相信这还是自己掌控下的身体。他被来栖晓有些生涩的吻技弄得嘴角一阵一阵泛疼，忍不住报复性的咬了回去。他听见来栖发出了一声吃痛的闷哼，随后嘴里尝到了一点血味。

血腥味让两个不愿服输的人一同兴奋了起来。这一点血味像是发号施令的枪声，明智抬起胳膊——与其说搂住不如说勒住了来栖晓的脖子使劲将他拉向自己，他主动张开了嘴捕捉对方不老实的舌头，而来栖晓则是灵活的逃开他的“抓捕”——就像每一次他俩在殿堂或者现实世界的隔空较量一般——而且试图反过来擒住侦探那不老实的舌头。这场无声的较劲以他们同时乱了呼吸为止，明智在唇舌被放开的一瞬间像条死鱼一样大口呼吸起来，同时嘶哑着声音毫不留情的嘲笑道。

“你是想……憋死我……你好出去炫耀你那令人发笑的吻技吗？”

来栖没有立刻接话，他垂下眼帘的样子完全不像传说中飞扬跋扈、不把警方当回事的怪盗团长，看上去就像一个安静的雕像。只不过这个雕像还会干出强吻这种丢人的勾当，可能就是他和雕像唯一的区别了吧。

随后来栖晓用同样的语气开口了。

“说的你的吻技有多厉害一样……彼此彼此。”

明智抬脚就给了来栖的侧腰一下，只不过因为之前的缺氧使得四肢软弱无力。来栖身子都不晃一下的接住了明智无言以对的愤怒一击，开始单手慢条斯理的再次解开明智裤子上的扣子。感到了危机的明智试图挪远自己，被来栖一只手按了回来。

“来不及了，”来栖晓冲他温柔一笑，“无可救药的大恶人明智吾郎先生，心之怪盗团今天要偷走你的人。”

明智差点被他气笑了。

#  
真要说起来，能想到的阻止他的方法明明多种多样，然而那时的他却并没有采取其中任何一个方法。这其中的缘由值得深思。

明智的心里曾经短暂的划过这样的思考，不过很快就消匿于无形。他和来栖晓之间仿佛只有无止境的斗争，即使是在床上他们也无休止的对决，来栖晓与他的衣服作斗争而他与来栖晓的衣服作斗争。很快两个人的衣服都变得相当凄惨，然后被两个罪魁祸首毫不留情的撂进床底。

明智感受着来自另一具身体上蒸腾起来的情欲热度，来栖晓的手在他的身上犹犹豫豫的游走。在明智看来现在的怪盗团长就像一个得到了玩具却完全不懂要怎么玩的孩子，生涩的动作弄得他一点都不舒服。这家伙毫无疑问完完全全是个处男，真是让人发笑。

明智这么想着，也伴随着一阵嚣张的嘲笑这么说了出来。来栖晓是什么表情他没有看到，但是一瞬间明智感到侧颈被他用力地咬了一口，疼得他差点当场飙泪。

“来栖晓！你属狗的吗？！”

他使劲伸手去扯开咬住他的颈侧而且短时间没有放开想法的来栖晓的的头，对方却铁了心似的赖在他的颈侧任他如何推拒都执着的把头埋在那里。明智感到有什么湿热的东西在抿舔着他刚刚被咬到的地方，带起他全身一阵无法压抑的颤抖。

来栖晓的手从明智的胸口滑下去，不知是有意还是无意的，他的指尖划过了明智胸口的两点。明智被这种陌生的感觉袭击了大脑，忍不住发出一声羞耻的哼声。虽然他马上咬住了下唇制止自己发出更加奇怪的声音，但是这细微的一声已经被紧紧贴住他的怪盗团长听了个干净，对方该死的发出了一点笑声，仿佛发现了什么新大陆一般贴在他耳边低声道。

“这里会产生很奇怪的感觉吧，喜欢吗，处男先生？”

混账阁楼垃圾！

明智愤怒的咒骂出声，然而对方不为所动，也对明智的反抗毫不在意。明智震惊于自己居然在力量上输给了来栖一头，他的反抗被来栖暴力镇压，而对方看上去游刃有余，甚至还能在压制他的过程中对他继续动手动脚。他被来栖一阵煽风点火，差点直接失控的发出更大声的呻吟——就好像他已经不再是一个冷静克制的人而是忠于自己欲望的浪子，虽然他的内心明确的告诉他，他喜欢被这样对待。来栖晓的动作粗暴不得要领，抚弄他胸口两点和私处前端的手法也乱七八糟，不得不让人怀疑这人平时还是不是从来不会替自己抒解欲望，但是……他还是喜欢。

我不会其实是个受虐狂吧，明智被自己可怕的猜想吓个半死，不过他很快就没有什么功夫深入去想这个问题。来栖晓不愧是领悟能力一流的怪盗团长，可谓进步神速，在几次不得要领结果被明智在背上留下了几道抗议的抓痕后，他似乎飞速掌握了“如何正确取悦明智吾郎”的方法。虽然手法仍有待提升，但已经足够让明智神智恍惚。前端被好好抚慰了的快感像是细细的电流，噼里啪啦的爬过明智的神经钻进大脑里，瞬间蒸发了大量理性因子。他喘着气不满的拽着来栖的头发，含含糊糊的控诉对方慢吞吞的动作、连带控诉着对方直到现在还完全没有什么动静的欲望。

那你来帮我啊，来栖带笑的声音爬进明智的耳朵。明明只不过是带上了些气喘的声音，与平时也无大差别，但此刻听进了他的耳朵却仿佛恶魔引诱的低语。这低语让他理智蒸发的大脑傻乎乎的顺从了来栖引导的动作探向了对方的欲望，不甚熟练的抚慰起来。他的努力卓有成效，来栖晓也不是什么坚定不受诱惑的人。几番抚弄后，伴随着含混不清的哼声来栖晓she了出来，几丝白色浊液粘上了明智的手指。沉浸于释放的快感中的来栖晓有一瞬间停止了抚慰明智的欲望，明智无法忍受的向自己的下身伸手，他才因为明智碰到了他的手指而略微清醒了起来。

初夏的夜晚，空气里带点燥热。吹进卢布朗阁楼开了一条缝的窗户，为这场开始的莫名其妙仓促至极的行为增添了一层灼热。来栖晓的手挑拨着明智的欲望，随着他手上的动作，明智感到眼前一阵一阵的发黑，下身因被来栖晓的抚慰而抬起。这时来栖坏心眼的用手封住明智下身的前端，俯身去用舌头挑逗明智胸口已经挺立的两点。强烈而奇怪的感觉自皮肤下敏感的神经末梢传入大脑，让明智忍不住抓紧了来栖的肩膀才险些没让自己羞耻的浪叫出声，他有心将这个在他身上作妖的家伙直接推下去，但就在此时一股更大的快感浪潮从下身涌上大脑，他只觉得自己下身憋的难受，迫不及待想要释放出来——显然这是做不到的，来栖的手还牢牢禁锢着可怜的前端。

得不到释放的明智几乎想一拳揍上那个让自己陷入这么难受又不愿让其停止的状况的人，然而似乎是看出了明智的冲动想法一般，来栖摩挲着他胸口两点的唇舌终于放过了被蹂躏的有些红肿的两个小东西。他凑到明智的耳边低声如此说到。

“想释放吗？”

来栖晓就是个恶魔，明智再次确认了这个事实。现在这个恶魔与他赤裸相见，在耳边引诱他、询问他要不要坠入极乐的深渊。明智知道一旦自己在此处服软，此后恶魔只会乐此不疲的索要更多。然而他的被情欲烧断的理智早就无法分析利害，他近乎是祈求对方一般的抓伤对方的胳膊，一只手已经堪称迫不及待的伸向了自己的下身。就在这种时候来栖晓松开了禁锢明智下身前端的手指，明智浑浑噩噩的she了出来，整个人都有点脱力的松了劲。

“喜欢吗，”这时候来栖晓的恶魔低语又一次响起，“明智觉得舒服吗？”

他像是不看到明智对此做出反应就不罢休一样，不厌其烦的又问了一遍，还撒娇似的把头埋进他的颈窝蹭了蹭。对此本想假装没听到的明智惊恐的发现这个人的目的根本不是为了得到他的答案，甚至来栖晓已经开始自觉的伸手抬起了明智的一条腿，于是明智的一切都被展现在了来栖晓的眼前。对于明智的毫无防备来栖晓十分满意，纵使明智已经因为羞耻感而想把腿从他手里抽回来，他也不以为意的朝着明智的禁地伸出了手指。

你倒是弄点润滑剂啊！明智几乎要这么喊起来，但是他的想法显然不会被压在身上的人读明白。来栖晓深入禁地的两根手指试探性的扩张了一下，立刻引起了明智一阵无法压制的颤抖。后方因被扩张而产生了强烈的空虚感，祈求着再多一点的满足，明智发抖的双手扳住来栖晓的肩头，咬的死紧的嘴唇冒出了血珠，唇缝里里漏出了几声呻吟。

空气里响起了谁的一声叹息。

来栖晓俯身以自两人相遇以来他所做出的最温柔的动作抱住了明智，亲吻他的被汗水打湿的额发。

“不要忍耐，吾郎。不要忍耐。”  
他低声说，然后慢慢的伸进了第三根手指。禁地的软肉毫不犹豫的紧紧包覆住手指，来栖晓小心的移动了一下手指，明智发出了一声含糊的惊呼，抓挠着来栖肩头的手指猛的收紧，留下了几道长长的红痕。

也就是说是这里吗，进攻者捕捉到了关键信息，缓慢撤出了手指，再一次汹涌而上的空虚感折磨着明智。私处的口张了又缩，急切的渴求被填满，而明智的愿望立刻得到了满足。在来栖慢慢进入明智的时候他看着明智因为这份负距离的小小冲撞而向后仰过了头，脸上露出夹杂了痛苦与欢愉交织的复杂表情，耳边是明智抑制不住的喘息声。他被明智紧紧的包覆，被拽向更深处。名为“明智吾郎”的人此刻将自己的全部都展现给了他，即使他们的开始只是因为一个可笑的毫无道理的理由。

他们一同坠入情欲的地狱，并将从此互相纠缠直至死亡。


End file.
